The revenge of the prophecy
by SammieReads
Summary: Another prophecy has appeared at camp directed toward Percy's sibelings. It is determined to succeed in destruction of the world. What is going on in the real world? What happens when they find the truth about Olympus and the gods? Who really is the prophecy? Why is it afte Posiedons kids? What does it really mean to be Posiedons children? A curse or a gift? DON'T OWN PJO AND HOO.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy's POV**

I don't really like welcoming new demigods into camp.

I mean the first few times I was thrilled that maybe these kids were my siblings. They never were. The truth is: I'm lonely. I shouldn't be, I have Annabeth and all my friends. They say having siblings is a pain. It's just I really hate how I sit at my table alone and sleep in my cabin alone. True, Tyson comes sometimes but, that rarely happens now that he's promoted to a manager. Chiron says I'm great with kids and I am their image of a "hero'.

Yeah right.

Annabeth says to ask Poseidon. I have but, he just smiles and says you'll see. What was that supposed to mean? So what I do when I welcome kids was I introduced myself and gave them a tour. I stopped by each cabin and the gods claimed them. Some kids had to stay in a hotel cabin because we hadn't built their parent yet. The Hephaestus cabin was working very hard to get them done. Like Leo hasn't told a joke in like a week. It was boring but, I still did out of honor to Chiron. I had just finished my latest group, (5 kids, Athena, Demeter, Apollo, Ares and Aphrodite are the cabins) I was walking back when Chiron gave me 3 more kids. 2 girls and 1 boy.

"Hi, I'm Percy," I said, glumly. "I'm 17 years old and I'm a son of Poseidon." I hated reading the cards Chiron's new assistant, Jane gave me. She tried but, that is what happens when your half fairy and something else. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood! It's where you will get...cut in half and eat your blood?" I rolled my eyes. Really Jane?

The boy chuckled. "That's nice." He had brown hair and brown eyes though they were concealed by his big hood on his jacket. He looked about 15. The crumpeled name tag on his shirt said, THOMAS. He had scratched out the word and written TOM.

"Yeah, I guess it is," I said.

"But...if you were dead you can't eat your insides. Technically, they would need to use the medicine, Idhs-"

I stopped listening. He was smart and showed it. Athena or Apollo. He looked dead serious though. Probably Athena.

The girl with dark brown hair and blue blue eyes grinned. Her name was Alexandra. but had Alex in parenthesis. "Who wrote these?" She looked about 12. I didn't answer her but, she looked at me. "Well?" Her eyes were powerful.

"Oh, um, Jane," I said, quickly.

"Who?" she asked.

"Chiron's assistant," I answered, adding a note that she could so be in the Ares cabin. She had it all. The attitude, powerful eyes and power even though she didn't try. Hades maybe.

The last girl had blonde hair and green eyes with her name that was Claire. She said a lot but, I only caught "That was awkward." Cause she talked so fast She looked the same age as Alexandra.

I made a note that Aphrotide might be it. She was pretty (don't tell Annabeth) and spoke really fast. However, all of them had the looks of one of the big 3. Zeus was like Claire. Poseidon like Alex. And Hades like Tom. Maybe Alex was my sis! I secretly always wanted a little brother but a sister is fine too.

"So are you guys related?" I asked, stopping in front of Hades's cabin. I had secretly led them across every cabin but Hades and Poseidon while they were talking.

Claire smiled. "Alex is my twin and I don't know who Tom is."

Tom glared at her. She shrugged it off. I finally stopped in front of Poseidon's cabin. My heart went little faster, hoping they were the ones. They looked up and gasped. I spun around to see flying pegisis the color of the sea. From my father. They landed in front of each of them and the Poseidon symbol flashed. I grinned happily but, soon was confused. All 3? Oh gods, Hades and Zeus must be throwing a fit. Which meant thunderstorm and skeletons and ghosts. Alex and Tom drifted away arguing about something. Claire stayed.

"So, Poseidon is my dad!" she squealed. "So, Tom's my brother!?" Then, she said a bazillion other stuff which was way too fast. Then, she raced off.

I only nodded. I felt so happy. Suddenly, Alex and Tom appeared.

"HE'S MY BROTHER?" Alex yelled, glaring at Tom.

"Great," Tom said. "I have to live with her."

"I hate you." (Alex)

"I hate you more." (Tom)

"You're a smart alec who just so happens to be evil." Alex shot back.

"At least I don't have anger management!" (Tom)

"I DON'T HAVE ANGER MANAGEMENT!" (Alex)

I truthfully did think Tom was a bit of a smart alec and that Alex probably did have anger management. I quickly walked away. My friends had told me so. Maybe having siblings wasn't so awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

Update! Yeah! Alex or Toms perspective? Review! Btw, thank you for all your support. Enjoy!

Claire's POV

Alex and Tom were at it again. I groaned and glared at them as they both yelled at each other. Geez, can a girl get some sleep? It was about a week after the day I got claimed. Percy apparently is a big hero who saved the world lots of times and has a gorgeous girlfriend named Annabeth.

"Hey, Claire," Percy said, walking into the small cabin. He has dark brown hair and bright green eyes.

I nodded a hello. Percy took one look at Alex and Tom and said, "Again. Guys.." He started calming them down.

I quickly hurried out of the cabin and down to the lake. Being the daughter of Posiedon shouldn't be a surprise since I love water. It still was though. My mom died when I was 5 and I was sent to a foster care where we were never fostered. Alex and I found a map in our moms will and came here.

"Claire!" Alex yelled, racing up behind me. Her eyes boiled with anger and Tom was behind her, glaring. "Tom is a show off right?"

I sighed. "Alex, chill." I shot Tom a sorry look. Alex had a very strong personality. Just a few days ago, she punched this boy who said she should be in Aphrodite. People say I should be in Aprotide too but I don't care. I'm just glad I'm out of the foster care.

Alex hurried away from the water like it was fire. I knew she was afraid of swimming or any water. Tom said he was going to the camp library. I dipped my feet in and heard footsteps. I spun around to see my best friends, Riley (Athena) and Hans (Ares).

Riley had brown short hair and gray eyes, Athena's second only daughter. Today she looked worried. Hans had blodne hair and blue eyes, typical Ares kid. Clarrisse's favorite bro.

"Claire!" Riley panted from running to me. "There's a new-"

"Phrophecy," Hans cut in.

I had a strange feeling I was in it. I jumped up and raced to the big house where Percy and Annabeth were chatting with Rachel.

"Hey, Riley," Annabeth said, glancing over her shoulder.

Riley smiled but turned to Rachel. "What's the Phrophecy?"

Rachel bit her lip. "I can't say."

"Please?" Riley begged.

Rachel shook her head and turned away. I groaned and headed back to my cabin, feeling utterly defeated. I practiced with my friends but at night I stared at myself in the mirror for a while wondering why I looked like this. Blonde hair and light green eyes were not in the family. My mother had brown hair and bright green eyes and my father too.

"Claire!" Alex said, coming into the cabin. "I heard Percy saying that he might go on a quest. Somewhere called Highsail."

"Cool," I said, not paying attention. What if I was adopted? It would make perfect sense why I didn't look like my mom or dad or sister. But then how did I get in?

Alex's face softened. "Claire, what's wrong?"

"I was just thinking..."I debated whether or not to tell her. "Maybe I'm adopted."

Alex laughed. "No way!"

I felt angry all of a sudden. She was laughing at my thought. "I'm serious, Alexandra!"

She continued laughing until I marched out the door, slamming it hard behind me. I had to go to the lake. I arrived at the lake and pulled my shirt off revealing my tank top. I jumped in and relaxed under the dock until I heard footsteps.

"Alright Rachel," Jason's voice said. "Spill."

Rachel's voice said, "Alright."

Spill what? I could hear other voices like Percy's, Annabeth's, Hazel's and...wait all the seven?

Suddenly a low eerie voice appeared.

"To the three who doubt the truth  
The god of victories loss  
An ancient kingdom left unruled  
Revenge of many  
Fake the truth  
Complicated past haunts them now  
Defeat the darkness  
Or forever drown  
In the hands of death."

The last part made me shiver. Drown in the hands of death? What? Everyone who had heard was just as confused.

"Who do you think it is?" Percy's voice asked as my heart fluttered.

With this, a body dropped to the ground. Rachel's. She must have been tired.

Pipers voice filled the air. "3 right? How about Clara, Alexandra and Thomas?"

I felt a scream in my mouth. No. I could not be in the Phrophecy. I just got here and I can barely fight. No way.

"It's Claire, Alex and Tom," Percy's voice said. "Should we tell them?"

"No," Frank's voice said. "They're just kids."

I was 12 years old! That was not a kid! I crept onto the beach and pulled my shirt on and raced back into my cabin.

"Hey! Someone's leaving!" Hazel yelled. I heard loud footsteps. I pretended to sleep. If I was the Phrophecy, I doubted being Alexs real twin. Doubt. Alex and Tom were asleep and I slowly fell asleep, my heart pounding.


End file.
